


Un peu de répit

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Ils ont beau avoir laissé leur place, ils ne sont pas à l'abri. Mais à présent c'est au tour de ceux qu'ils ont formés de les sauver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu de répit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Sybil & Armand - « C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? »  
>  **Note** : Armand m'appartient, il s'agit du disciple de Shura, qu'on voit apparaître à la fin de Fragments. Sybil appartient à Little Bakemono, elle est l'apprentie d'Angelo. Se déroule plus de quinze ans après UDC. Armand a dans les vingt-six ans, et Sybil, vingt-trois. James, auquel il est fait référence ici, est le disciple d'Aldébaran et donc le nouveau chevalier du Taureau mais aussi et surtout le nouveau Pope.

« C’était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ?

— Fais pas chier, Armand.

— Je vois. »

_Encore pire que ce que je croyais._

Et le doigt du jeune homme d’enfoncer le bouton marche arrêt de l’unité centrale avec assez de rapidité pour que Sybil n’eût pas le temps de réagir. Ou pas les moyens physiques, songea Armand comme elle le dévisageait, avec l’air hébété de ceux en passe de perdre leurs derniers repères.

« Mais… Tenta-t-elle de protester, sans succès tandis que, les bras enroulés fermement sous les siens, il l’obligeait à quitter sa chaise. Je n’ai pas terminé !

— Et ?

— Bon sang, tu comprends rien ou quoi ! »

Du peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait, la jeune femme réussit à en mobiliser suffisamment pour repousser son alter ego, mais pas assez pour ne pas s’effondrer contre le mur derrière elle.

« Il faut que je les trouve, tous, avant qu’ils ne s’en prennent à lui, marmonna-t-elle. Sinon, il va encore devoir partir, et Shura aussi.

— Parce que tu crois que tu es encore bonne à quelque chose dans ton état ?

— On n’a pas de temps à perdre. Et d’ailleurs, tu n’as rien à faire là, tu devrais être avec James et les autres pour arrêter… les… »

La tête de Sybil était retombée dans la paume d’Armand qui, agenouillé à côté d’elle, tâchait de la redresser pour lui faire adopter une position qui n’achèverait pas ses cervicales soumises à dure épreuve depuis… quand ? D’après Rosa, Sybil n’était pas sortie du temple du Cancer depuis quatre jours.

« J’aurais pu être avec eux, en effet, si je n’avais pas dû revenir ici en urgence pour t’obliger à être raisonnable.

— Armand, il ne faut pas qu’ils fassent du mal à mon maître… »

Dans les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage épuisé de Sybil, il n’y avait pas que de la fatigue et le cœur du nouveau Capricorne en titre se serra, tant en réponse à la peur de la jeune femme qu’à la sienne propre, qu’il s’efforçait de taire depuis des jours. S’il arrivait quoi que ce fût à Angelo, son propre maître à lui ne le supporterait pas. Et les dommages qui s’ensuivraient seraient irréversibles.

« Écoute, voilà ce que je te propose : tu dors, pendant au moins trois heures.

— C’est trop long !

— Non – il secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas la laisser discuter – trois heures, pas moins. Et c’est moi qui te réveillerai.

— … Tu vas rester avec moi ?

— Ça te pose un problème ?

— Il faut qu’on les sauve, tu sais.

— Je sais. Et on les sauvera. Ensemble. »


End file.
